The One-Shot Collection
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: Each chapter is its own story with different main characters and plot. Current one-shot description: Two sisters spend the day with the ninja as told by a nine year old. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story or the cover image.
1. Chapter 1: Height Difference

**Title: Height Difference**

 **Description: After an incident, Nya explains to the ninja why Kai spikes his hair because it really is an unusual hairstyle choice.**

 **Main Characters: Kai, Nya, and Cole**

 **Setting: Sometime after Season Five**

 **Rating: K**

The sound of swords clashing together is not a typical sound for most people, but the ninja are definitely not most people. Hearing the swooshes and clinks of a duel at six in the morning for a sunrise exercise was not an uncommon sound for the residents of the Bounty. And now that there were an even number of ninja again, they could train in pairs. However, with six people training on one ship's deck, things could get a bit crowded.

Lloyd dueled Kai, sword on sword, while Zane and Cole fought together close by. Things were going well until the earth ninja, armed with his signature scythe, decided to use spinjitsu, not one of his brightest ideas considering the cramped space. Cole's scythe made direct contact with Kai's pride and joy, his hair. With a single swoosh, the top few inches of the red ninja's spikes were cut clean off. Kai slowly reached his hand up to feel his hair which now resembled Zane's.

"What did you do?!"

At that point, no one on deck wanted to be in Cole's shoes; they thought he was a goner for sure.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to, I swear. At least it will grow back, right?" Cole said in an attempt to make the situation better.

For a moment, Kai looked furious and the ninja thought that he might combust, but he didn't. The fire ninja took a long breath and calmly said, "You're right, it's nothing to get all worked up about. I may just need a minute or so though."

Without another word, Kai walked off into the ship, leaving the others stunned.

"Wow," Lloyd said, "he took that rather well."

"Indeed," Zane remarked.

"Yeah, Cole, I thought you were gonna get it. Did you see how shocked Kai looked?" Jay said, laughing a bit.

Cole chuckled himself a bit, "Haha, yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him without his hair spiked up."

"It's certainly been awhile," Nya said.

"Has Kai's hair always been like that?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not always. I can tell you about it if you want, but you have to promise not to tell my brother or he'd kill me."

Once the other ninja promised, Nya began her tale.

"Well the whole thing began when I was about eleven, making Kai twelve. Now the people he hung out with, who were mostly older than him, were all at least a few inches taller than him. As a kid, Kai was always on the shorter side and this never bothered him too much until a comment one of our Dad's shop's customers made:

"Oh and are these your children?" a middle aged man asked Nya and Kai's father.

"Yep, this is Kai and Nya," he put his hand on his children's heads as he said their names.

"Now I never knew your oldest was a girl," the middle aged man remarked.

"Nya? No, Kai's my first born."

"Oh, I just presumed because of the boy's size— Well never mind, my mistake."

Nya and Kai ran off to play, but Kai could not get that "because of the boy's size" off his mind. Was he really that short? He knew that he and his sister were close in size, but he never thought that Nya, his baby sister, could be taller than him. That was unacceptable, Kai thought. There was no way he was going to be shorter than his little sibling. However, Kai knew that there really was no way to grow at least three inches overnight; he would have to make himself appear taller.

Throwing the ball they were playing with to Nya, Kai said, "I've got to go do some stuff. See you later!"

The young boy immediately ran off to his bedroom to see what solutions he could come up with. He knew he had seen something that might help him in one of his books, and scanning over the bookshelf, Kai found the one he was looking for. It was a book on what you were supposed to wear and how to act if you were going somewhere fancy. The book had been a gift for Nya and she wanted nothing to do with it, but Kai found himself looking through it from time to time; mostly when he was in trouble and sent to his room (which happened more often than he would have liked).

Kai read that you were supposed to wear fancy high heeled shoes to make yourself appear taller. Perfect, just what he was looking for, but as Kai looked at the pictures, there were no men wearing high heeled shoes, it was only the women. Shaking that idea out of his head, Kai continued to search until he found what he thought the perfect solution was, wearing a top hat. He was sure his father had one somewhere and a top hat would make him over three inches taller. So digging through his father's closet, Kai found just what he was looking for and immediately put it on. The hat fit awkwardly as it was too large for the boy, but he thought it would do.

For the next few weeks, Kai wore his father's hat with pride. He looked absolutely ridiculous and completely out of place, yet his parents could say nothing to make him take off the ill-fitting hat. Kai slept with the hat on, played with the hat on, ate with the hat on, and refused to get a haircut because that would mean he would have to take off his hat.

However, when Kai was out playing on a windy day, the top hat was blown off his head and into a pond. Rushing to retrieve it, he found that the water had ruined it, making it not so tall anymore.

"I'm sorry about your ha—" Nya began to say, but she could not finish her sentence because she began laughing so hard.

"What? What's so funny?" Kai questioned, irritated at his sister.

"Haha, you've got hat-hair."

"Hat-hair?"

Looking at his reflection in the pond, Kai saw that his hair was sticking up every which way from the hat. He was about to push his hair back to normal when he realized something. When his hair stood up like it was, it was like the hat in making him look taller.

"So ever since that day," Nya said as she finished up her story, "Kai has continued to make his hair stick up because he never did grow taller than me."

"Huh," Lloyd said, "yeah I guess I never did realize you were taller than him."

The next morning everything seemed normal until Cole looked into a mirror and saw that his hair had been dyed fluorescent pink. So that's why Kai had seemed so calm, Cole thought. He was plotting his revenge on the earth ninja.

 **Hi, guys! I hoped you liked that story, but please tell me what you thought. :D**

 **As the description states, this will be just a collection of little stories so if you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to comment them or PM me about it. I'm open to anything really and I don't really have a plan on how often I will update this. And I will do what I have done here at the beginning of every chapter, put the plot of the one shot with the main characters and so on. Have a fantastic day/night and God bless!**

 **P.S. Sorry I stink at titles ^_^"**


	2. Chapter 2: Switched

**Title: Switched**

 **Description: With his Mega Weapon, Lord Garmadon has the ninja transformed into animals. It turns out to be quite the adventure as the ninja try to change back to normal.**

 **Main Characters: All the ninja including Nya**

 **Setting: During Season Two sometime between the episodes Ninjaball Run and Child's Play**

 **Rating: K**

 **Suggested By: MouthO'Lightning**

There Lord Garmadon stood before the ninja, Mega Weapon in hand. He was angry and frustrated at the pesky ninja—how could they keep defeating him? They had been sent pirates, evil versions of themselves, a prehistoric creature called the grundal and turned into children, but no, the ninja would not give up and it was starting to drive Garmadon mad.

He had set up a trap for the ninja and the trap backfired on him. Sneaking into the Ninjago Zoo, Garmadon released all the animals so the ninja, and perhaps the Samurai too, would then have to help with the "uncanny disaster". Little would the ninja know that Lord Garmadon planned to have the Serpentine lock all exits. They would be trapped inside with all the wild animals. Now this is where the plan backfired on Garmadon.

The Serpentine (slithering idiots in Garmadon's opinion) blocked off and locked all exits _before_ he was able to get out, trapping Lord Garmadon in with the ninja and all the animals. He did, however, still have his use of the Mega Weapon that day which he planned on using. The only problem was how he should use it. Garmadon was having trouble thinking of something with Jay freaking out behind him and Kai yelling insults at him, but he had to think of something quick with a tiger fast approaching him.

"Mega Weapon," he began, "I wish to create confusion between the ninja and these animals."

Purple clouds began to swirl out from Lord Garmadon's staff and blew all around the ninja and animals, creating the perfect distraction for Garmadon's escape. He did not even look once behind him to see what sort of confusion his weapon created. Honestly, Garmadon did not really care what happened to the ninja—his son, Lloyd, was not there to get hurt in any way.

Back inside the cloud was complete confusion. The animals had no idea which direction they were traveling in and the ninja could barely see each other through the thick cloud. The confusion did not last too long as the cloud acted like some sort of sleeping gas, sending the ninja, Nya, and all the animals unconscious.

As Jay began to wake up, the first ninja to do so, he felt strangely different. He was not able to pinpoint exactly what it was, but something was definitely odd. Opening his eyes and adjusting them to the sun, Jay was immediately taken aback by how much farther than usual he could see. The cloud must have greatly improved his eyesight, the ninja thought.

Jay went to stand up and that is when he noticed that he was not in his body at all. For one, he was standing on four legs and he was not wearing any clothes. Since when was he was covered in . . . fur? Why was he furry? Spotting a glass door nearby, Jay scrambled over to it (much quicker than he recalled being able to move) and looked at his reflection.

"Oh no," Jay said to himself, "there's no way. I must be dreaming or something!"

But he was not dreaming. The blue ninja seemed to have turned into a cheetah. If he had been turned into a cheetah, that must mean—

"Nya! Cole! Kai! Zane! Where are you?" Jay called out.

"I'm over here, I think," he heard Cole yell from somewhere.

"Cole? Is that you?"

"I don't know. Am I— am I a wolf?"

It certainly looked like it. Not only was Jay a cheetah, Cole was a wolf. What could the others have been turned into?

"We need to find Nya, Zane, and Kai," Jay the cheetah said.

"Agreed."

To find Nya, it did not take long at all. Jay and Cole passed the aquarium (the fish had not been released by Garmadon) and there was one particular colourful fish that was not acting quite normal. The school of fish were doing there own little fish thing, except for the one. It was frantically swimming around its tank, but the dead giveaway that this fish was Nya was it calling out, "Kai! Jay! Anyone!"

Jay pounced up on the tank, causing Nya to hide behind a plant. She had no idea that the cheetah and wolf in front of her were Cole and Jay.

"Nya, it's just me—Jay. And the wolf is Cole," Jay said.

"Yeah," Cole interrupted, "it seems like we've all been turned into zoo animals, but we are still missing Zane and Kai."

With much difficulty, Cole was able to scoop Nya out with an old cup he found and had to keep ahold of it in his mouth. The three were then able to quickly find Zane who had been turned into a polar bear, but they had more trouble finding Kai. They felt like they had searched around a hundred times and there was still no sign of him until—

"Ouch!" Zane exclaimed, lifting up his paw.

"Sorry, Zane, but I'm down here!" a voice that sounded like Kai's said from below.

"Kai? Is that you?"

"Yep."

The others could barely contain their laughter. The fire ninja had been turned into a teeny-tiny fire ant. Ignoring their laughs, Kai climbed up Zane and stood on his head.

"Haha, very funny," he said.

The ninja decided that they better leave the zoo before any of the zookeepers came back. Luckily, they had gotten the Bounty back so they did not have to go through Ninjago City. A polar bear, a wolf, a cheetah, a fish, and a fire ant walking around the city may have caused an unwanted commotion. Once on the ship, none of the ninja were able to open the doors. Jay scratched at the door until someone came to open it—Lloyd. Startled, the green ninja went to slam the door, but Jay was faster; he put his paw in the door to stop it from closing.

"Wait, Lloyd, it's us."

"Jay?"

"Garmadon turned us into animals," Nya said.

"Are you a . . fish?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah and Jay's the cheetah, Cole is the wolf, Zane's a polar bear, and Kai is the ant on top of Zane," Nya explained.

"This is weird," Lloyd said. "I don't think you all can fit inside. Hold on, I'll get Sensei. He will know what to do."

The ninja heard Lloyd and their Sensei conversing inside and soon they were both back at the door.

"Hmm, this is very . . . unusual," Wu said, "but I think I have just the solution. Could you please help me, Lloyd."

"Uhh, sure?"

The animal ninja waited outside on the deck for a good half hour before Lloyd and Sensei Wu returned. Wu carried a large steaming teapot and Lloyd had five bowls. They watched as their Sensei poured tea into each bowl and set it before them.

"Once you drink this tea, it will turn you back to normal," Wu said.

"Hmm, seems simple enough," Cole said.

The tea was slightly too hot and tasted bitter, but each ninja drank it, even Nya who needed some assistance from Lloyd. They all waited to turn back, yet nothing happened.

"Why did it fail to work?" Zane questioned.

"Do any of you remember exactly was my brother said?" Wu asked.

"Sure," Cole answered, "he said something like, 'Mega Weapon, confuse the ninja and the animals.'"

"Then my tea will not be able to help you."

"Why not?" Kai said.

"You can not be turned back into humans because there is no human for you to turn back into. Your bodies were not turned into animals, you and the animals switched bodies," Wu explained.

"So . . . ?" Jay said.

"So, Jay, we must find the animals that are now in your bodies first."

This task was not as hard as is sounded and it turned out to be quite funny. The fish in Nya's body was the first one found. She was splashing around in a fountain in the city, acquiring many odd looks from those passing by. Lloyd filled the bathtub with water and placed Nya in there where she just sat there occasionally splashing the water.

Next found was the polar bear in Zane's body who was lounging around in the shade. Once he was picked up, Kai was spotted next. The ninja had to stop and watch Kai's body with the brain of an ant for a few minutes because it was too hysterical. The ant was either not aware that it now had a much larger body or it just did not know what to do without its tiny form because it kept creeping up to people having picnics, still being in Kai's body, grab a piece of their food and run away, leaving the picnickers rather confused and weirded out. When the ninja had had their fun of watching this (and Kai in the ant's body had told them to stop), they retrieved the Kai/ant as well.

The only two left to get were Jay and Cole. Running aimlessly outside Ninjago City was the cheetah in Jay's body, probably wondering why he could not run as fast as usual. When Lloyd went to grab him, the cheetah tried running away, but had no luck.

The ninja did not have such an easy time finding Cole though. After awhile of flying around, the real Cole, the one in the wolf's body, stood at the edge of the deck and howled. He continued to do this until a response was heard from below—the actual wolf.

Before the animals inside the Bounty could do any further damage, Wu grabbed the special tea he had been saving for "just an occasion as this one". The ninja did not inquire further into what the old man meant but quickly opened the tea container. They are exceedingly glad to be back into their own bodies and the animals appeared to be too. But perhaps returning the animals, especially the wolf, cheetah, and polar bear, back to their normal form on the deck of a flying ship was not the most brilliant of ideas . . .

 **Thanks for reading and please review! Constructive criticism is definitely welcome. Once again, if you have any suggestions or requests, go ahead and put them in the review or PM me. :) Thank you to everyone who has already. I write down all suggestions and requests in my "idea notebook", but I can't promise that I will put them all in here. And I would appreciate it if you voted on my poll. :D**

 **Shoutout to AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, Determine Artist, Kairocksrainbow, MouthO'Lightning, Guest, and Commander Rose Kindness for reviewing! XD**

 **Determine Artist: Interesting idea, I'll see what I can do :)**

 **God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3: Music Shops, Earthquakes,

**Sorry that it was weird earlier. I hope it works now.**

 **Title: Music Shops, Earthquakes, and Ukuleles**

 **Description: An earthquake hits Ninjago City, trapping the ninja and children inside a music shop. What will go on when fifteen people are stuck in a shop?**

 **Main Characters: All the ninja mostly, but I'll say Cole, Kai, and Nya**

 **Setting: Anytime after Season Five**

 **Rating: K**

Two words: shopping day. The most dreaded day of the month by the ninja. Many of them would rather battle the Overlord again than have to pick up a few groceries. But after what felt like the longest day ever, they were done; the ninja had gotten everything from their lists and were on their way to the Bounty in the vehicle designed by Nya when—

"Wait!" Cole exclaimed, "Kai, you have to pull over!"

"Why? What is it?" the fire ninja questioned.

"We just passed the biggest and greatest music store in Ninjago City. We have to stop and look."

Rolling his eyes, Kai gave in. He turned around and parked on the edge of the street, allowing the six ninja to go into the store. Cole had not been lying, the store did seem to in fact be the biggest and greatest music shop. Instruments of every kind cluttered the walls and endless shelves of CDs and old records cluttered the floor.

A young man who looked as though he would rather be somewhere else "greeted" the ninja in a halfhearted tone.

"Welcome to Pavlov's Music Emporium. Let me know if you need help with anything. I'd rather you didn't know," he said, muttering the last bit to himself.

Cole went straight to the CD section while the others just roamed around a bit. Towards the back of the store, a group of seven children were having violin lessons, and although most of it sounded like a lot of screeching, they were still entertaining to watch. However, most of the entertainment was gone after half an hour.

"Ugh, what is taking that guy so long?" Jay asked, referring to Cole who was still contentedly rummaging through the CD selection.

"I don't know, but we better get back soon or Sensei will start to wonder what's taking so long," Lloyd said.

"See," Kai began, "this is why he needs to get a mobile phone like I have been saying. Then I could just text him so he would know where we were."

"Oh yeah, I can just picture Sensei texting on a phone," Nya remarked sarcastically.

"But really, we'd better get going," Lloyd said.

"Agreed," said Zane.

The group went over to Cole and were, quite literally, prying him away when—

 _Rumble. Rumble. Rumble._

"What was that?" Jay asked.

"I believe is was an earthquake," Zane answered.

Before the ninja were able to make it out the door, the quake started up again, only this time bigger, much bigger. As earthquakes were not uncommon in Ninjago, everyone knew what to do and knew to stay calm. From underneath the tables, crashing sounds were heard from the outside, but the quake left almost as quickly as it had arrived.

"Is everyone alright?" Lloyd called out.

"Yeah."

"The door," the unamused young man from earlier said, "It's stuck. It won't open."

The earth ninja tried to push it open, but to no avail. Some rubble had fallen in front of it, blocking the exit.

"We'll just have to wait until we are dug out," Nya said.

Some of the children from the violin lesson began to whimper and cry, saying that they wanted to go home. Their instructor, a friendly looking, older man, began to comfort the children which mostly worked until the power turned off.

Many children screamed.

"Monsters!" one child yelled.

"Weeping angels!" cried another.

"We're gonna die!" said a little boy.

"Hey," Kai said, trying to gain everyone's attention but failing. "Hey!" he said louder but still was not heard. "QUIET!" Kai yelled, causing everyone to look at him. "Listen, there are no monsters and nobody is going to die. Just calmly sit down and people will be around to dig us out soon."

Obeying the ninja, each child was soon sitting down quietly, although the younger ones were still visibly upset.

"So how long do you really think it will be before we're rescued?" Nya whispered to her older brother.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "It could be awhile though."

The violin instructor had gotten some candles so they were no longer in the dark, but the children were still upset. Noticing this, Nya pulled Kai away from the group.

"Why don't you play that song you used to play for me when I was scared," Nya suggested.

"What? Right now?" Kai said.

"Yeah, that will cheer up the kids and it's not like there aren't any instruments around."

"I can't sing that song in front of the guys!" Kai protested.

"Oh come on, Kai. They won't care, and look, those kids need some cheering up."

Sighing, Kai agreed and picked a tiny ukulele off the wall of instruments. He sat down in the circle of children and began plucking the ukulele strings, creating a happy sounding tune. Hearing this, the other ninja sat down to join the circle, making Kai feel slightly self-conscious. Nevertheless, he began singing his song that went along with the happy tune; it sounded as though he wrote the song when he was young.

 _Why do you all have a frown?_

 _Would you please turn that frown upside down?_

 _I know that you're feeling sad_

 _Or maybe just a little bit mad._

 _I know it's gonna be all right._

 _When I'm with you,_

 _You'll never leave my sight._

 _Cheer up, wipe those tears tears away_

 _Because it's all gonna be okay._

 _Won't you smile just for me?_

Once he had finished, all the children and the ninja clapped. The song seemed to have done the trick.

"I didn't know you could play any instruments," Cole said as Kai hung the ukulele back up.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kai said sheepishly. "I wanted to learn the guitar when I was little, but since we couldn't afford one, my mother got me a ukulele instead. Not quite the same thing, but I ended up writing that song for Nya when she was upset."

Soon enough, everyone was rescued from the music store and the ninja were finally able to make it back home with their groceries.

"You know what this means, right?" Jay said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"We now expect a performance."

Kai laughed and then said matter of factly, "I don't think so."

 **Next update I will be doing another of the suggestions so you will have to watch out for that. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them! And I do have the ukulele accompaniment to Kai's song, so if you play ukulele and would like to play it, just review or PM me and I'll give it to you. :) Anyway, please review and constructive criticism is welcomed. ^_^**

 **Thank you so much, Kairocksrainbow, Guest, MouthO'Lightning, The Border Collie, sirslinkalot, The Mayor of Ninjago City, and ShadowWolf2703, for reviewing! Each review really means a lot.**

 **MouthO'Lightning: I'm glad to hear you liked it :)**

 **The Border Collie: Haha, yes. I have done that a few times myself**

 **God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprising a Robot

**Title: Surprising a Robot**

 **Description: Pixal's birthday is coming up, Zane wants to throw a surprise party for her. As Pixal is, quite literally, with him all the time, Zane turns to his friends for help.**

 **Main Characters: Zane and Pixal**

 **Setting: Anytime after Season Four**

 **Rating: K**

 **Requested By: Guest**

In two days it would be the second anniversary of Pixal's creation and Zane intended on doing something about it. There was only one problem, Pixal was in his head. Zane could not give her a gift or take her out to dinner like you might normally do on a person's (or in this case, a robot's) birthday. Besides, that's not what Pixal wanted. The nindroid recalled the female robot once telling him that she had always wanted a surprise party. Cyrus Borg had been thrown one and she thought it was absolutely delightful. If a surprise party is what she wanted, then that is exactly what Zane would be giving her.

However, it is quite difficult, if not impossible, to throw a surprise party for someone who is stuck inside your head. After thinking things through, Zane thought he came up a perfect plan.

"Hello, Kai," Zane said as he entered the sitting room. The fire ninja was sitting on the couch with his laptop and some of the others were playing video games.

"Hey, Zane."

"What are you up to?" Zane asked.

"Just writing something."

Perfect, Zane thought. So far everything was going to plan.

As casually as he could (he did not want to give reason for Pixal to become suspicious), Zane sat down almost uncomfortably close to Kai and acted interested in the video game. Giving Zane a weird look, the red ninja rolled his eyes and kept writing on his laptop. He did not think he would ever understand the ways of the nindroid. However, Kai was thrown further into nindroid confusion as his robotic friend slowly reached over to his laptop, and without turning his head to look, began typing.

"What the—"

Kai stop talking when he read what Zane was speed typing.

"Shh, do not say anything," Zane typed, "I do not want Pixal to know what I am saying."

Still bewildered, Kai nodded in understanding, not even sure if Zane could see his nod.

"Pixal's birthday is two days from now and she desires a surprise party. Will you and the others be able to pull one together? Say something casual to Cole if you will."

The fire ninja looked over to Zane who still kept his straight face.

'This is weirder than that fridge incident,' Kai thought. 'Oh well, I guess I'll help the guy out.'

"Uhh, hey, Cole?" Kai said, not sure what he was going to say.

Zane's eyes lit up when he heard his brother say Cole's name.

"Yeah?"

"Your . . umm . .," Kai was struggling for something casual to say, "your hair i-it's rather . . shiny . . . today."

Each ninja sitting on the floor turned around and gave Kai a weird look.

"Uhh," Cole said, "thanks?"

Kai mentally face palmed himself.

Delighted, Zane typed, "I'll let you plan," and left the room.

"Hey, guys, I think I just got us into something."

"What sort of something?" Jay asked.

"A party? Kai admitted.

After the others had gathered into the room, Kai explained to them about the surprise party and everything Zane had written. They had to admit, throwing a party did sound like a lot of fun ("Woohoo! That means there'll be cake!"), but they really did not know where to start. Since the nindroid had asked him about the party, Kai put himself in charge of the planning and began to delegate tasks. Nya and Jay were put on baking duty, Cole was to invite whatever guests he thought Pixal would appreciate, Sensei Wu was to keep Zane busy when the time came, and Kai and Lloyd would buy decorations.

In what felt like no time at all, it was August 23, Pixal's "birthday". As far as Zane could tell, Pixal was still oblivious to her party and he could hardly wait to surprise her. The ice ninja was extremely grateful for such wonderful friends who were willing to throw the party. Mid-morning, Sensei Wu asked Zane to buy him more tea at the shop, allowing the others to prepare for the surprise. Zane hastily agreed and set off.

"Zane," Pixal said, "Do you know what today was?"

"Of course. Today was the day that Cyrus Borg built you. You are fortunate to know such things. I have no idea of when my father created me."

"Yes, I am sorry about that but glad that you remembered me."

Taking his time and occasionally talking with Pixal, Zane completed his task from Wu. By the time he returned to the Bounty, everything had been prepared and the lights in the dining room were turned out.

"What is going on?" Pixal asked. "Why are all the lights turned out?"

Flipping the light switch on, the ninja, Sensei Wu and Garmadon, Misako, and Cyrus Borg jumped up, yelling "Surprise!" Pixal was shocked, utterly lost for words. The room had been covered in purple and white (Pixal's favourite colours) streamers and each of the guests had party hats on. In the middle of the table was the double tiered chocolate cake that Nya and Jay made . . . with a little help from Misako after they caught the first one on fire.

"Was this your idea?" Pixal asked Zane.

"I wanted to make sure that you had an enjoyable birthday."

"Any day spent with you is enjoyable."

If Zane hadn't been a robot, he would be blushing like mad. He was absolutely besotted with her. She did not think it too often, but Pixal wished then that she were out of Zane's head and back into her own body so she could give him a hug and perhaps even a kiss too. Her own body or not, this was definitely her favourite birthday so far.

"What are you all standing around for?" Cole asked. "Let's eat cake!"

 **I'm sorry, Guest, if that wasn't Pixane enough. I don't really write romantic things (mostly because I am not great at it). I hope you and everyone else liked it! Please review to tell me what you guys thought. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and feel free to review or PM me and suggestions or requests. There's some that I'm looking forward to writing. :D**

 **Thank you everyone one who has read and shoutout to MouthO'Lightning, Guest, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Kairocksrainbow, and SongFanatic for reviewing!**

 **MouthO'Lightning: Thank you, I appreciate it :)**

 **SongFanatic: I really like your idea! Would you mind if I were to make small tweaks?**

 **God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Terrible Day

**This story and author's note was told entirely by a nine year old as I wrote it down. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Title: The Terrible Day**

 **Description: Two sisters spend the day with the ninja as told by a nine** **year old.**

 **Main Characters: OCs, Cole, Kai, and Zane**

 **Setting: Anytime**

 **Rating: K**

One day a girl was walking down the street, humming. Then she met Kai, Cole and Zane.

"Hello," the girl said.

The girl called her older sister to come and meet the ninja too. Before the older sister arrived, the younger sister, Maisie, fainted. When the older sister, Maggie, arrived, the ninja were already trying to think out a plan. Their plan was to get their weapons and poke Maisie to see if she was alive. Maggie made them stop so they would not kill her sister.

"Why don't we call an ambulance?" Maggie said.

The ninja thought that was a great idea.

When Maisie was inside the ambulance, she woke up to the ninja staring at her in relief. At the hospital, the doctor kicked Maisie out because she was not really sick.

On the way home, the ninja, Maisie, and Maggie realized that the doctor was really a famous actor. They all screamed and wanted to go back, but they could not because they had been kicked out.

They went to the supermarket and realized the did not have any money because they left it all at the hospital! So they went to Maisie and Maggie's house. They were very hangry because they did not have any food. Cole was so hangry that he was about ready to eat a cabinet even though they do not taste very good.

So they went to the bank and went over to the banker and Maggie said, "Give me all the money I have in the bank."

The banker went and brought back four pounds ($5.92).

"That's all?" Maggie asked.

The banker said, "Yes."

"What about Maisie's account," said Maggie.

The banker brought back 50 pence ($0.74).

The ninja and the girls went to the supermarket again and went to the cashier and Maggie said, "What can we buy for £4.50?"

The cashier said, "You can buy five pieces of candy."

Maisie said, "Good. There are five of us."

The cashier brought back five breath mints the size of a ladybug. They ate their mints and went to Maggie's car which was no longer there because they did not park it in a proper parking spot. A tow truck had towed it away. The ninja and the girls panicked. They had to walk to the girls' home which was nine miles away. They got back at midnight and the ninja had to spend the night.

In the morning, they ate rice, the only food the girls had. They decided to take a walk to the park. While they were playing in the playground, the ninja realized they were late for a secret mission they could not tell Maggie and Maisie about. The girls went to the library, sobbing, because the ninja left.

At the library, they were the only ones there other than the librarian. They picked out a book called The Knights of the Round Table. They borrowed the book and went home.

 **Thank you for reading my story. Goodbye. :D**

 **Back to me: Shoutout to Determine Artist, MouthO'Lightning, Kairocksrainbow, SongFanatic, sirslinkalot, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Polydactyly Zodiac, and Waterwitch222 for reviewing!**

 **SongFanatic: Ok, thanks :)**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: No, the date isn't really a significant day. I just thought 'What day would Pixal be born on?' and then I came up with August 23**

 **Polydactyly Zodiac: Thank you for all your nice comments!**

 **As always, I'll take suggestions or requests.**

 **God bless!**


End file.
